


Queen Badiane's Attack

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon SuperS Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon SuperS Movie micro. One smile formed on Queen Badiane's face the minute the Sailor Senshi appeared in front of her.





	Queen Badiane's Attack

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

One smile formed on Queen Badiane's face the minute the Sailor Senshi appeared in front of her. Trespassers weren't going to release children from Dream Coffins. Dark lightning began to strike them. 

Minutes later, Queen Badiane viewed enemies in Dream Coffins. Neptune and Uranus embraced in one coffin. In dreams?

 

THE END


End file.
